Island In The Sun
by Jasmyne Knight
Summary: Hermione has the boring job of journalist for the PROPHET. Ginny enters them into the Island In The Sun Competition. Will Hermione find her true love? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Island In the Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

Don't Own Anything but the Plot

Chapter 1

The Letter of Qualification

Hermione was in her office, she was typing up an article for the _Prophet_, when Ginny came bursting in.

"Hermione! You qualify! And so do I!!" She screamed

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"The 'Island In The Sun' competition!"

"But I didn't send In an application for that. The only thing I want to with that is write my article about it."

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper. We are to report to France in 3 days. It says:

_"Dear Hermione Granger & Ginerva Weasly:_

_Your applications have been accepted. Please report to France in 3 buissness days. __**A/N: that means not counting saturday and sunday.**__ Your Plane tickets are enclosed. Please bring:_

_Tennis Shoes_

_5 high heels in the following colors:_

_Red_

_Purple_

_Blue_

_Yellow_

_Green_

_5 dresses in the colors listed above_

_one bikini_

_one horseback riding outfit + gear._

_3 months worth of everyday clothes._

_You'll fly to an Island off the coast of France. There you'll meet you instructor._

_This is a challenge of who can be the most fashionable lady, but still be on a deserted island. The winner of the competition will go on to the Bachelorette part of the program._

_Thanks and good luck to both of you!_

_~ Island In The Sun Staff_

_~The Bachelorette Program Staff_

"See? I can't wait! But of course we'll have to go shopping right away! come on! I've already told your boss. He said your fine. that someone will take over your article. He says that this competition could do you some good. And that you accually might be happy. Come On!!" Ginny dragged her out the door and towards Fashionably Formal for there clothes.

_**A/N: Sorry its sooooo short but must stop. I'll keep writing. Bye! R&R **_

_**~ Jasmyne Knight love ya'll! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Island In the Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

DON"T OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 2

Make-up Managed

"Ginny, I look horrible! These dresses, I mean they are pretty and all, but they don't look good on me. Now, your dresses look good on you."

"It's just because your not wearing any Make-up, and your hair isn't styled."

"Well, I don't worry about anything like that."

"Exactly. I bet youu don't even know the spells for them."

"Nope."

"Well, first, put your wand exactly in the middle of your fore head, and say the color your wearing."

Hermione did so. Make-up appered on her face the perfect shades and colors just magnified her eyes. "Wow, Now what about my hair?"

"Well, put your wand on the top of your head and imagine the style you want."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought. Her hair turned into an elegant long smooth silky hairstyle. The length was long, and reached the small of her back. "Wow, I didn't think that it would work!"

"Yeah, it can extend, shorten, or even color your hair. Its really cool."

"Cool, I'm definately gonna use these spells."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________** ~The Boys~ **________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, you know the bachelor thing? Well, both you and I got In!!" Ron, exclaimed.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry punched the air, and did one of those freezing while jumping thing.

___**A/N: Sorry it might be a little cheesy, and short but I was going through writers block. Anyway, R&R, if you still love me. IDEAS ARE WELCOME! SO ARE QUESTIONS!**_

_**~Jasmyne Knight**_

_**P.S. If you have any direct questions and not about the story, feel free to email me at **_

_**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

DIsclaimer: I don't own Anything!!!!!!!(but the plot)

Chaper 3

The First Day, Part 1: The Attack of the Sand

"So, Blaise. Whats on the agenda today?" Malfoy asked his friend.

"Well, we have to go to the greeting of the Bachelorettes, and get them to their rooms, and their first task." He responded.

"Well, let me get this article published. Then we will go. Get my stuff..."

**The Girls:**

"Hermione! Hermoine! Hermione! Come on lets go! Were gonna be late!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Just let me do the final touches on my hair.....Done! Let's go!" She hurried out of the room. Grabbed her bags, and jumped in the taxi.

The taxi sped off. Later, they climbed into a plane and flew to the Island not knowing that a certian Young Man was sitting behind her wondering, "_I know her from somewhere..._"

She grabbed her carry on and then left with Ginny to find their other bags. It was just a small airport, and so finding the bags wasn't hard. She climbed into the taxi, said the address, and sped off over rolling hills of sand and seaweed.

"Ginny, if i was a Girly Girl, I would say that this is disgusting." She said as she stepped onto a pile of seaweed.

"That _is_ disgusting." She responded, doging her own pile of Seaweed. "Lets go, I don't want to miss the first meeting."

**Sorry, I have been WAY WAY WAY busy. I've got SOOOOOO much work to do. I would have written earlier in the summer, but writers block is not fun. I promise that I will update soon. I'm sorry this chapter was soo short too. Just be pacient. Soon, this beautiful story will be completed. I'm going for at least 100 chapters. 3 down. 97 to go. Anyways.... Lova ya all! R&R**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	4. Chapter 4

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! Exept the plot.

Chapter 4

The First Day Part 2: "Wha-?!"

Hermione was suprised to see all of her classmates and enemies there. Lavendar Brown, The Patils, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Milicent Bullstrode, who, suprisingly, lost a lot of wieght, Pansy Parkinson, and a whole lot more, including people she didn't know.

"Welcome, Ladies to the First Annual, Island In the Sun Competition." The lady named Dianne said through her wand. "You will each be called by last name to be sure everyone is here. Then I will pair you up with a partner from the boys side. They will be 'Your Man' till' the end of the competiton. At the end of this half of the competition, only 4 ladies will go to the next round. The boys are to be here as the winners choice. She will then go through all of the boys to the one she loves the most." A man walked in with a purse, handed it to Dianne, and left without a word. "Ladies, after I call your name, please draw a slip of paper, then get dressed in your Yellow outfit, and go to the address listed. Hannah Abbot...." And the competition began.

Hermione's name was soon called and she grabbed her paper, and left Ginny standing there. "Bye!" She called. She went to thier room and changed into the gown. Did her hair and Make-up, and was off. "Um, Sunset Lane, 690 please." She said to the driver. They set off. They arrived at a small house. she opened the door and climed out. Showed the competition card, and knocked on the door. A tall, Platinum Haired Man opend the door. "Well, well, well. If it isin't Granger." He said suprised.

"Wha-?!" Then she passed out.

**Sorry to leave yall hangin' but im tired. It's 10:06pm here in Oregon, and i'm exausted. no wonder why Hermione passed out. LOL JK JK.... But anyway. See? I updated right away. Now that's only a treat because i left yall hangin for quite sometime. this time i need 10 Reviews, from diffrent people. R&R!**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	5. Chapter 5

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!! exept the plot

Chapter 5

The First Day part 3: "Who are you and what are you doing?..."

..."Get me Mr. Malfoy, 3 pints, AB-..." Lights were flashing past. Hermione tried to open her eyes. The lights were too bright. She moaned. The Lady that was speaking kept going, "... Mr. Malfoy to me please.... Give me your right arm please... there you go..." Hermione then felt a needle injecting something into her arm.

Hermione then jolted up, getting tense, the pain in her arm increased. "Who are you and what are you doing? Why is that red liquid going in my arm? Why am I here? What's Malfoy doing?" she rambled.

"Your questions will be answerd as soon as you get to Mr. Malfoys place. I'm gonna have you lay down again, there.

**3 Hours Later at Malfoys Place:**

"Do you pass out often?" he asked as she sat there.

"No I don't. I just had loss of blood, by hitting my head on a shap rock. Wait, why did you give blood to me?" she wondered.

"Because, as it turns out we have the same type of blood. considering the fact that I'm a pureblood, and your a mudblood. And the hospital dosen't have AB- in stock apparently, And I matched." He said cooly.

"Well, that settles it. So whats my first task?"

"Well, we were supposed to go horse back riding, but the instructors don't want you to pass out again, so we are just to go to a picnic on the beach." he said.

"Great." She said sarcastically."Then lets go."

**Draco's Pov:**

_**"She looked so helpless, there, in the Hospital. How could I not give blood to her?"**_

___"Aww, shut up. Your starting to sound like your falling for her!"_

_**"So what if I am?"**_

_"Then your a baby, & baby's don't get girls. They get dirty diapers, and stressed moms." _

_**"I'm not a baby!"**_

___"Sounds like someone's in denial!" _He said in a sing-song voice

_**"Yes, yes I am." **_He said back sarcastically.

**8 Hours later: Hermione's Journal:**

First Day:

Dear Diary:

Today I got here in France. It turns out, Malfoy is "My man". Earlier, I had to go to the hospital because of blood loss, Malfoy donated, and then we went on a picinic as my first challenge. My challenges are competition mostly. They grade me on my romantic ability. I think i suck in romance, but I get good grades in everything else so why not this?

I personally think it went bad because half the time it looked as if he were arguing with himself about something. mabe he can't decide on what grade to give me. or if he was to call me by Hermione, or granger. Mostly it was mudblood. i don't know why he keeps calling me that. i have a name. I guess he just dosen't know it.

It's getting lat and I must get up early to get ready, So G'night!

~Hermione Granger

Ps. Ginny got Harry! I'm soo Happy for her! Parkinson, got Ron, sorry Ron! lavander got Zambini, oh well. Whats up with the parings?

**Hey, **

**I updated fast because I was just on a roll. I'm gonna 'keep moving forward', but I still expect reviews. :P Penut butter cookies to everyone who reviews! (#)**

**BTW: 'keep moving forward' was from **_**Meet The Robinsons **_

**(0o0) Koala Bear**

**Most Common Reviewer(MCR): All 5 of you!**

**MCR gets Koala Bears!!!!!**

**FUTURE REFRENCE: don't you hate it when you go back to fix a word, and you have to re-write the whole thing again? EX: word: Where MESS UP: Were RE-WRITE: Whre**

**Just press the Insert button. it will stop this problem. :) Trust me it works.**

**~Jasmyne Knight: I love Peanut Butter Cookies!!!!!!!! (#) and reviews ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

Island in the Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

I DONT OWN ANYTHING exept the plot.

Chapter 6

The Second Day Part One: Pardon my French

**Draco's POV:**

"Why in the crap, are you falling for Lavander?" I nearly screamed at Blaise. "She is a Griffindor! It's like doing drugs! Ya get addicted, so ya can't stop. Then someone takes it away from you and you go crazy!"

"Well, I kinda like her. She's sweet, Knows how to put on make-up..." He trailed off and into dream land.

"Whatever. You're crazy." I walked out of the room. _**"Idiot. Your falling for Hermione like a snake in quicksand." **_I mentally hit myself over the head.

_"Ow, that hurt. Never hit a concience. __Bad for carma__."_

_**"Well, what can I say. Your an idiot too."**_

_"No I am not!"_

_**"Someone's in denial!" **_I said in a sing-song vioce.

_"Hey!"_

**Normal POV:**

"Ladies, your second challenge waits with your man in your limo. Proceed." Dianne said.

"Bye, Ginny! See ya tonight!" Hermione said as she walked out the door and saw Malfoy holding the door open for her.

" _Merci_ Thank you, Draco" She said practicing her French, "_Comment allez-vous_? How are you?"

"_Bien, m__erci et vous? _Fine thanks, and you?" He responded.

"_Bien. _Fine." She said

"Today, we are to do a _romanesque, _romantic dinner at Bertolli's. You will need your red dress. we are stopping by at your place for you to change." He said.

"Great." She said. "Oh, look, we're here. Be back in a second..."

"_Don't stare at her butt! Idiot!"  
__**"I'm not staring!"**_

_"Suuure! And my name is Frankenstien..." _**A/N: I have absolutley no idea how to spell that....**

_**"Halloween isn't here for a while dummie..."**_ Hermione climbed back into the car. She looked at him.

"You ok?" she asked. He had a sarcastic look on his face.

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah. Yeah I'm fine..." he responded looking embarassed.

"Suuuure! And I'm Frankenstiens wife! Now tell me whats wrong!"

**Hey guys!!!! Peanut Butter cookies commin up! "Ding!" oh look you finished this chapter right on time! (#) *Sound of glass filling with milk* There you go! eat up! Now, after you finished your milk and cookies, my MCRs can come with me to Australia(?) for Koala Bears!! YAY!!!!!!!! lol**

**Hey, I love all of my reviewers, so lets spread the love and review somemore!!! (DON'T FORGET OTHER PEOPLES STORYS!!!!!) ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7:

The Second Day Part 2

"Nothing is wrong. Now off to Bertolli's." He said a smidge too quickly.

"Fine, whatever is wrong, just keep it inside you to boil up, then throw it all on me later ok?" She said sincerly **(?)**.

They arrived soon, and the chauffer opened her door. "Thanks," she said. She sttepped out onto the sidewalk. Draco came around and grabbed her hand then kissed her nuckle**(?)**. She blushed. They walked into the restauraunt and waited to be seated. soon, they were at a table for two. "Hey, you wanna ditch this place, and head off somewhere else?" he asked her. She looked suprized, but agreed.

Then they ran out the back door, making sure that the chauffer didn't see them. "Draco! Wait! I'm in these stupid heels! I can't run!" She said panting.

"Then let me carry you." He swooped down and carried her all the way to the Peir. They sat with thier feet hanging off the edge. Fish swarmed beneith thier feet. Draco grabbed her and. "You know," He said. "I don't think I have ever been on a peir, with someone as beautiful as the sunset. Like you." Hermione blushed. "You know, I've always wanted to...." He trailed off as he leaned into Hermione. As their lips met, Draco embraced the back of her head. The kiss was soft and not rough, And Hermione relaxed as she leaned into love.

**So how do you guys think of this chappie? well Mysterysister, would you kindly be incharge of the flight, and PBC's today? my mom is staring at me, i think she wants me off the comp, soooooooo yeah, more ASAP!!!(most likly tommorow(i know i spelt that wrong...) GNIGHT**


	8. Chapter 8

xXxrockablegirlxXx: (You are an MCR!!!!!(#)) My sis, Myla Star, gave me the idea. It sounds hilarious in a sarcastic voice: "Someone's in denial!!"

I love cookies too....lol

jessirose85: (You get a PBC (#)) Thanks!

LucytheRevewier () (#): I write small chapters because i update fast.

Mysterysister:(MCR (#)) No Hermione is not gonna die.....lol

Thanks, Your storys are great too.

Thanks! I was wondering yesterday if you would take charge of the flight to Australia, and hand out PBCs.....

voldyismyfather (#): Thanks!

I wouls have had these sooner, but, i needed to update fast.....

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!

Chapter 8:

The Second Day Part 3

_**DRACO'S POV**_

"Blaise! Draco yelled to his best Friend.

"Yeah?"

"I just kissed Hermione Granger..."

Second Day:

Dear Diary:

Today, Draco and I KISSED!!!!!!!!!!! Ginny totally flipped out, but she was happy all the same. I havent told ron of harry yet. I hope they'll understand Dianne talked to me and told me I was, by far, in the lead of the competiton. I hope I win!

**Sorry its soo there will be more.....**


	9. Chapter 9

Misteryssister: Sorry the last chappie was short, I didn't really have much to say...

some of the most cherished writers write really small chappies. like, for example, Yann Martel. He Wrote _Life Of Pi_ my LA teacher (male) Is obsessed with this book. (For those who are Mr. Gold's 8th grade LA class, you know what i'm talking about....... I have him 2nd Period.....)

Myla Star, My dear dear sister. Please try not to flip out ok?

(I JUST WANT TO MAKE A SHOUT OUT FOR THOSE WHO ARE IN MY SCHOOL!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!)

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING & MY NAME AIN'T J.K. ROWLING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

The 3rd Day Part 1

"Today is Saturday. I'm so tired, I could sleep all year." Hermione Moaned.

"Don't get your hopes up. A couple will be eliminated today." Ginny said. "I really do hope it's Pansy and Ron, even though he's my brother."

"Well, Pansy wouldn't care if she got rid of ron for one second, now would she?" Hermione joked. "I mean, they are such an ugly couple."

"I know, lets just hope no one improtant gets eliminated. Like me and Harry... Or you and Malfoy..."

Hermione drifted off to the Peir.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Draco?" Hermione asked as she lay on the peir looking towards Draco._

_"Yes, Hermione?" He said as he laid down next to her._

_"What would you do, if I just jumped into the ocean right now?"_

_"Well, that's easy, I'd jump in after you." he said smartly._

_"What if I died?"_

_"I would kill myself." He said certainly._

_"Why?" She asked as she turned to look him in the face. She sat on her elbow._

_"Because 'Me without you is like; A sneaker without laces, A geek without braces, Asentencewithoutspaces.' A sea without a shore, A room without a door."_

_"But if I died I would want you to keep living. So your could have your live, and live on."_

_"Yes, but I wouldn't survive without you. You, you are my one and only." he pulled her onto him. "See? I love you. And there's nothing in this world that would stop me from loving you..." Then he kissed her again, this one just as soft and tender as the first._

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

Hermione found herself on the peir looking out to the ocean.

"Well, well, well, Look who we have here. Ms. B. Trayal( Must be said out loud.)..."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so Cruel arent I? Well, I am going to run a vote. I'll let **_**YOU**_** choose who is the person on the peir:**

**A) Ronald Weasly**

**B) Pansy Parkinson**

**C) Blaise Zambini**

**or**

**D) Harry Potter**

**ALL VOTES MUST BE IN **_**OCTOBER 31ST 2009**_

**I WILL NOT BE PUBLISHING UNTILL THE RESULTS ARE IN**

**ON THE 1ST OF NOVEMBER, I WILL POST A "CHAPTER" CALLED "THE RESULTS" THEN I WILL PUBLISH CHAPTER 10 AFTER THAT....**

**~Jasmyne Knight **


	10. Results & Chapter 10

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

THE RESULTS:

A) Ron Weasly 2

B) Pansy Parkinson 1

C) Blaise Zambini 1

D) Harry Potter 0

**This is pathetic !! only 4 people voted.... oh well, I'll have another one of these types of things later. Ron Weasly is the person behind her. I will do my best to fit this person into the story, now the endings MAY have been different depending on the person, so yeah.....**

**~ Jasmyne Knight**

**Island In The Sun**

**By Jasmyne Knight**

**I dont own...**

**Chapter 10**

**Day 3 Part 2**

_Hermione found herself on the peir looking out to the ocean._

_"Well, well, well, Look who we have here. Ms. B. Trayal..."_

Hermione spun around to see Ron. Standing 10 yards away from her.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You know exacly what I mean! He yelled he didn't realize that Draco was right behind him at the very end of the Pier. Ron stepped forward. Draco started running down the mile long pier. Ron took another step when she stepped backwards, her hells hanging off the edge.

"Ron, don't do this!" She yelled. Draco still had a long way to run

"Why shouldn't I? You don't even care about me anymore!" he stepped forward again. "I loved you, but you never noticed, you were always to caught up in your work and Krum during school, then you broke up and the only way you were happy is if you were studying." He took another step. "Now you work for the _Prophet_. Every article you write I put in a scrapbook with the date you wrote it. Harry said I needed to let go, to move on. and I have. I now love Parkinson, and she loves me!" He took another step, getting really close to Hermione. "When Blaise told her what Draco had done, and she told me, I went mad. I tore up the scrapbook, and burned it. Now I'm here with you, on this Peir. And..." He pushed her in to the water.

Draco rushed to the edge ripped off his shirt, socks, and shoes and dove in to see Hermione thrashing around, all of her air gone. Suddenly she stopped moving and started to sink.

**Once again, I leave a cliff hanger. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**soon, tomorrow, I will update!! **

**~JK (Jasmyne Knight)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Island In The Sun **

**By Jasmyne Knight**

**I dont own....**

**Chapter 11**

**Day 3 Part 3**

_He pushed her in to the water._

_ Draco rushed to the edge ripped off his shirt, socks, and shoes and dove in to see Hermione thrashing around, all of her air gone. Suddenly she stopped moving and started to sink._

He grabbed her by her forearm, and pulled her up. He was just out of air when they hit the surface. Hermione was unconcious. Ron wasn't on the peir anymore, and Daco was struggling to keep Hermione up. He had about a mile to swim till he hit shore. He was out of breath, and couldn't swim. Suddenly they were pushed into a tube with no air, it was closing in. BAM! They hit ground.

He laid Hermione on the ground of his apartment. He dried them off with his wand, then laid his head on her chest to feel her heart beat. He couldn't feel it. He hoped he wouldn't have to give her mouth to mouth, but hey? He plugged her nose tillted her head back and opened her mouth and blew in. Her eyes opened and she screamed into his mouth. He backed off, and she sat up. "I hate Ronald. He is a traitor."

_Day Three:_

_ Dear Dairy,_

_ This competition has taked a sudden turn for events. I am in it to win it. Every person must go. Even my best friends, because as it turns out: THEY'RE AGAINST ME!!! _

_ Mr. Weasley, my past friend, and classmate, has betrayed Harry, Ginny, and I, by falling in love with PARKINSON, and then trying to kill me. Now I trust NO ONE! Besides my love, Draco! :)_

_ oh yeah, Blaise & Lavander got eliminated.... oh, well poor lav._

_ ~Hermione Malfoy~ _

_**So I know you all want to murder me right now because I have not updated in like 1 week. BUT: (TO SAVE MY NECK) I have had a terrible fever, with an insane headache, and a throat and lung busting cough. So I will update soon!!!**_

_**(#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#)**_

_**~Jasmyne Knight**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I start to ramble on about why I havent updated in a while is this...**

**1) School is complicated**

**2) Broke up with BF for another guy**

**3) Hes gonna break up with me**

**4) Suffering from depression**

**5) got lazy**

**6) writers block sucks**

**7) Um.....something else......**

**THERE 7 REASONS.....**

**ANYWAY! sorry for not updating in forever. School is cool, and whatever, got a C in a class. Most of my grades are B's........ I am really nervous about it, because my parents are strict about grades. They expect me to get an A++++++ on every assignment like my sister. (the other day, i saw a progress report and all of her grades were an A+ or higher. only 1 as an A) so back to the story:**

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter 12

Day 4

Ginny ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. She couldnt belive what just happend. She was packing her bags and leaving. Now. How could Harry do that to her? Why would he do that to her? What should his reason be? Hermione probably didn't care. Even though she was her best friend, She was too busy getting into serious risks of near death expirences. Ginny even had the thought of Mesacisim.** A/N:were you love to hurt yourself.** She slumped in a chair, and cried. She tried to block all the thoughts about him. She got up after about 10 mins of pure sadness, and packed her insane amount of things. She threw everything into her trunk, and slammed it shut. She wrote a note to Hermione, and stormed out of the room. She climed into the Taxi, told him the address of the nearest airport, and sped off into the distance.

In the cab, Ginny asked for privacy, and the diver rolled up the screen. she climed out and told him to keep the wad of cash eith him, because she wouldn't need it were she was going...

_Dear Diary, _

_ It pains me to write today, as my best friend has quit the competition. She left me a note: _Dearest Hermione, I am in deep sorrow. I am quitting the cometition of my own resons, and if you care to write back, i will certainly tell you. To write back, just send a note with my name on it. your owl will know were i am.

I will surely miss you as to where i am going, but of course that doesnt matter, because it is empty and lonely. I will surely die there. I hope to hear from you soon, but, you wouldn't understand now.

~Ginny

_ It tore my haert open to find this letter in her room. I will tell Harry, and Draco in the morning._

_ Today, Me and Draco went Snorkeling it was fun, but nothing can override the pain of losing my best friend to whatever happend to her..._

_~Hermione_

**Wow. really short. well R&R i guess......**

**~ Jasmyne Knight**


	13. Chapter 13

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter 13

Day 10

(6 days after Ginny left)

_ Dear Diary: _

_ I no longer have an interest in anything. Never hungry. And don't care no longer about the competition. Harry had to drop out because of Ginny. I wonder where she went..._

_ I have been having thoughts of leaving this competition myself. I have wondered about how many bad things have happend. A lot of them to do with me. _

_ So far I'm in second based on these little "lessons". Apparently, Draco must really love me. :) If I leave this competition Draco will have to forfit too. Then he would never love me again. This is impossible. I have never had a problem like this make me acually think about it. Everything else was automatic..._

_ This is all confusing.....I GOT IT!! If one more horrible, excrutatingly painful, hurtful, scary, crazy bad stuff happens, I am leaving. Doesn't matter at all about Draco. I mean we're not married....I hope....._

_~Hermione_

Hermione set her journal aside. She climed out of her bed to brush her teeth and say good night to Draco. She stood over the sink thinking about the short 10 days that have flown past. _20 more days left,_ She said to herself. She cleaned the tooth brush, slipped her robe on over her pajamas, and put on some shoes. She walked down aways to get to Draco's apartment.

She folded her arms over her chest. It was 12 Degrees farenhieght outside. She could see her breathe flowing out of her mouth and floating above her head. She stopped. She thought of all of the things that have gone on during those 10 days. Tomorrow would be the 11th day. She wished it would hurry. She wished it could be so fast, all she would have to blink and she would be in the future. Out of habbit she took out her wand and twirled it between her fingers. She thought of the days at Hogwarts, and how Draco made her teeth grow huge. She laughed at the though of Draco as a ferret. She smiled and rememberd when Ron was poisoned, and Harry defeted the Dark Lord. She remembered all of the good feelings she had at Hogwarts. Then she thought of how she felt in France. She felt like she shouldn't be there, considering the fact that she was not a girly-girl.

She waved her wand for the time. It said it was 11:11 pm. She suddenly had the little kid urge to make a wish. She wished for help to choose the right choice. on if she was to stay in the competition, or go home and go to her original job as a news journalist. She had the urge to go home.

She began to walk again. She opened Draco's door and Gazed around. The room was a mess. "Draco?" She asked into the coldness. "Draco? Are you home? Are you ok?" She stepped into the room and closed the door.

"What do you want?" a cold familiar female voice shot from the corner. "To come save your preacious Drakie? Well. It's a little too late for that!" The lights flashed on and light entered the room. The female was standing behind an unconcious Draco on the floor. She cackled, said a spell, and Hermione's world went black.

**How do you like? This has got to be the longest chapter EVER!!!!!!!! I want REVIEWS!!!! hehe for this AWSOME chappie!!!**

**Ok on the 22nd, I am leaving for christmas vaca, so updating will be hard. :( The song Island In The Sun will end up in the story a little later. I have got the best idea for this story ever!! After this story is completed can all my readers recomened me to their friends???? PWEEZZZ????? Ok great!!!! TTYL!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Island In The Sun._

_By Jasmyne Knight_

_Chapter 14_

_Home Again_

_ She began to walk again. She opened Draco's door and Gazed around. The room was a mess. "Draco?" She asked into the coldness. "Draco? Are you home? Are you ok?" She stepped into the room and closed the door._

_ "What do you want?" a cold familiar female voice shot from the corner. "To come save your preacious Drakie? Well. It's a little too late for that!" The lights flashed on and light entered the room. The female was standing behind an unconcious Draco on the floor. She cackled, said a spell, and Hermione's world went black_.

********

Hermione was found unconcious next to an unconcious Draco the next morning. They were rushed to the hospital, were they woke. She then left the hospital and went back to the island for her stuff then apparated home.

Draco had also decided to quit the competiton. he had gone back home also. After heartfelt goodbyes, he left.

Hermione fugures that it was Pansy that attacked her and Draco. She walked into her house. It was clean, but dusty with misuse. She shut the door and set her bags down. She thought of her job. She thought it be best to tell her boss she's home. She threw green powder into the flames and stuck in her head and shouted "The Daily Prophet, Head Office!" her head spun but her body stayed on the floor back at her place. Soon she saw the office with Michael sitting at his desk. "Ah, Miss Granger! What a pleasent suprise!" he stood.

"Thanks, Michael. I quit the competition."

"Oh, that's sad news. I was hoping you'd win!" She smiled at him. "Oh, I ought to tell you, there's a journalists convention next week on Tuesday. You're welcome to go."

"I'll be there. Count on me." She pulled her head back. _Mabe I should write Ginny._

_ Dear Ginny._

_ Hows life on your Island In The Sun? Everyone misses you and wishes you were home. I miss your smile to warm my anxiety. I quit the competition cause I was almost killed by Parkinson. I went to work today, and Michael said something about a convention for journalists I'm not sure if i should go... I really need you to come back.._

_~Hermione _

**so sorry for the wait. I have been lazy. updatin a lot today, ok?**

** Jasmyne Knight**


	15. Chapter 15

Island In the Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

I Don't own anything

Chapter 15

The Convention.

Hermione used the tricks that Ginny taught her, to do her hair and make up, put on a matching dress from the competition, and apparated to the convention. When she got there she was greeted By Micheal.

"It's my favorite journalist of all times! How are you Sweet Heart? Never mind don't answer. I've got to go announce something now that you're here. Hold on, I'll be right back." He stalked off.

Soon she could hear Micheal's voice. "Everyone, Excuse me, I must make a announcement. Hermione Granger has done well in our company, and I would like to announce that she, on her ok, will become the Head of Office at our company!" Everyone clapped and cheered. She nodded to Micheal Who was looking at her hopefully. Everyone cheered louder. The rest of the night was drowned out but congratulations, and champagne. She went home drunk, and woke up with a hangover. Her owl, Salt, Pecked the window. She had 2 letters in her hand. She opened the window. One letter was from Draco, and the other wasn't signed. She opened the Non-signed one first. It was very hard to read. It looked like it was written with a plant & dirt, and was written on the back of one of her letters to Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry I haven't been writing back, I have been gathering materials to write with. I am using seaweed that has been dried over the fire you helped me start by sending letters (I used the parchment to burn). It's funny how you asked how my Island In The Sun was because that's the same name of the competition. I am very disappointed in you for quitting the competition, but I am glad that you are going to that convention for your work. I will be returning home soon, but I still need some alone time with myself, and my 'Island In The Sun'. I send my best of wishes to you and Draco, and that I hope you to have a happy life together. Wait, ignore that last comment. Draco will kill me if he finds out I said that. Anyway, I'd better go because my fish is done. _

_With Great Love For You,_

_Ginny_

Hermione was almost to tears as she read that letter. She picked up the one from Draco.

_ Dearest Love,_

_I am sorry for not contacting you. I just wanted you to know how much the events that took place at the competition really meant to me. I saw you at the Convention last night. Where you drunk? Never mind. I am soo happy that you got that position. I need to talk to you in person. I have something to tell you. And something we need to check, because of some events that have happened in the past, and I hope they will bring us closer together. I love you. Send me back a message telling me when you are open._

_Love,_

_Draco _

Hermione Flipped the parchment over and wrote, "Come Over NOW. Love Ya" and gave it to Salt who immediately took off.

**AN: Hey hey! Sorry about that really long wait. Sooo I am gonna finish this story right now, so there is gonna be 16 chapters? Mabe 17. IDK but anyway. R&R**

**~Jasmyne Knight~**


	16. Chapter 16

Island In the Sun

Jasmyne Knight

I don't own anything

Chapter 16

A Big Surprise

Hermione was busy cleaning her house so it would look presentable for Draco. She dusted, organized, vacuumed, and even made food. She had Chips & salsa, Lemonade, and a bunch of other finger foods. At around 8pm, he knocked on her door. She opened it and gave him a hug.

"What did you have to ask?" She said.

"Well I don't want to come off strong, but this is a very important decision, and I'm not exactly sure how to do this because I've never done this before. So, I might as well get this over with." He got down on one knee. "Hermione, my love, Will you take this honor, and marry me?" He opened the little velvet black box, and revealed a simple silver ring, with a small diamond in the center.

"Yes, I will. And don't you ever forget it." She held out her left hand, and he placed it on her ring finger. She took it off to look at it better, and realized that on the inside of the band, It had the words: _The"best thing I have ever done was love you._

" Now I have to tell you something Draco. I'm pregnant. With your child." Now me, being the narrator, think Hermione took her surprise a little better than Draco did, because, He fainted.

Hey Hey

Hey Hey

Hey Hey

Hey Hey

When your on a holiday,

You can't find the words to say,

All of the things that come to you,

And I wanna feel it too.

On an Island In the Sun,

We'll be playin' and havin' fun,

And it makes me feel so fine,

I can't control my brain.

Hey, Hey,

Hey, Hey,

On an Island In the Sun,

We'll be playin' and havin' fun,

And it makes me feel so fine,

I can't control my brain.

We'll run away together,

We'll spend some time forever,

We'll feel bad anymore.

Hey, Hey,

Hey, Hey,

Hey, Hey,

On an Island In the Sun,

We'll be playin' and havin' fun,

And it makes me feel so fine,

I can't control my brain.

We'll run away together,

We'll Spend some time forever,

We'll never feel bad anymore.

Hey, Hey,

We'll Never feel bad any more.

No, No,

We'll Never feel bad anymore.

No, No,

No, No,

No, No.

**It looks like I'm gonna write another chapter... YAY soooo R&R!!**

**~Jasmyne Knight~**


	17. Chapter 17

Island In The Sun

By Jasmyne Knight

I don't own anything

Chapter 17

Ginny Returns

There was a small tap on Hermione's door. It had been well after Draco and She, had been married and their little Sophronia had been born. Hermione opened the door with the little girl in her arms, and nearly dropped her when she saw a very dirty, ragged, skinny, red head standing on her porch.

"I only came back because I couldn't stand the smell of me anymore. Plus, I ran out of fish, but I was getting tired of it. Do you think I can take a bath? And use your razor, and can you cut my hair? I am I dire need of a manicure a pedicure." Ginny walked in, and took off her shoes? They looked like shoes but later found out they were made of fish skin. Yum. Hermione set Sophie down, and helped Ginny in the bathroom. She ran the water for her, and filled it with smelly soap. And gave her some shampoo, conditioner and a comb.

"Ginny I've missed you soooo much. What made you leave?"

"I don't remember, but I know It was something Harry did. It hurt me so bad that I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. I'm glad everything is over now."

"Wow, look at this hair! We are gonna have to cut this really short its sooooo tangled." Hermione stated holding up a dred lock. "Ginny for future reference, never do dred locks ever again." Ginny nodded in agreement.

After scrubbing, rubbing, cleaning, shaving, and clipping, Ginny looked like her old self, only way more muscular, and with shorter hair. She rubbed her hands together and said, "Let's eat!" She ran into the kitchen and made sooo much food, a whole nation would be happy 10 times over. She finished it all and fell asleep on Hermione & Draco's bed.

When Draco came home from work, he went into the bedroom, screamed, and came rushing out. " When did she get here??!!"

**So this is the end of my story. I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it. :) I'm not gonna stop writing though. This is my longest story ever. Soooo Bye!**

**~Jasmyne Knight~**


End file.
